La Vida Cotidiana De Una Ninfa
La Vida Cotidiana de Una Ninfa (litt. The Daily Life of A Nymph) is a telenovela which takes place in Acapulco, Mexico. Story Mercedes Álavarez is a girl passioned by vivid clothes and colors, hair decorations, fantasy jewelry and mythic creatures. While she's going trough the age of 14, weird things starts to happen when she's around: water splashes out of nowhere, plants start growing with an unknown reason and butterflies appears out of nowhere. Then, she discovers that she's a Nymph and that she possesses powers she needs to control, she also discovers that Salvadore is her guardian and is here to watch over her. But trying to have a normal life is harder than she tought: Carmen a bad witch, tries to ruin Mercedes' life. Characters *Cindy Gonsalez - Mercedes Álvarez is an adorable girl, she loves fantasy clothes, jewelry, she has colorful streaks in her hair and lots of hair decorations. She tries hard to control her powers, but she has difficulty doing it, she tries her best to be a better nymph. Her mother is a powerful nymph who is willing to protect nature and humans from the dark magic. She fell in love with Salvadore and they both wants with all the help of their friends to stop Elvira's evil plans. *Shironatsu Koizumi - Salvadore Camilo is a guardian who's goal is to protect Mercedes and teach her how to control her powers. When he was little, his mother predicted that he would be the protector of a powerful nymph with a glowing star birthmark in her left arm. As he spent time with Mercedes, he fell in love with her and that increased his will to protect her. *Elmira Cruz - Carmen De la Fuente the daughter of a powerful witch, she uses her powers for evil deeds and want to ruin Mercedes and overpower her, she stays as the main antagonist but finally decided to help Mercedes and Salvadore to fight against the true antagonist. She was jealous of Mercedes and accused her to steal her boyfriend (tough Salvadore and her aren't a couple). *Esperanza Enriques - Lucia Favela a mermaid who was once in Lisbonne and moved to Acapulco, she's a Southern mermaid, she becamed Mercedes' best friend few days after she moved. They both wants to stop Elvira, a dark fairy who's goal is to absorb every magical being's magic and rule over the magic community. Lucia is a born mermaid and still has difficulties adapting her life as a mermaid and just like Mercedes, tries hard to live a normal life. *Angel Garcia - Juan Garcia a vampire, he is in love with Lucia (tough he know how weird it is to be a vampire in love with a mermaid), he can act a bit stupidly sometimes but in fact he is very smart. He's Salvadore's bestfriend, they get along greatly together but sometimes Salvadore can't stand the stupid acts of Angelo, Juan and Carlos. Trivia *It is inspired out of Grachi, H2O (for the mermaid) and Chica Vampiro. *Cindy went in Acapulco for several months to play her role. **This may be the first time an idol goes to another country to play a role. Category:Drama series Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Archive